


ColdHearted

by FATMBomb



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young 17 Florence Welch tries to deal with life and herself. Isabella Summers, her babysitter, comes in. Trying to help with her condition along with her own.</p><p>(Pure Fiction. Real People)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Isabella Summers was going broke. A recording studio, no matter how small, costed a lot. Not only that, but her medical bills were catching up on her. But now was not the time to feel bad and pity herself. Now, was the time she got to meet the new family she would be sitting for. 

The Welch's had been kind to Isabella. They offered her a room and board. A room to herself, that sounded like heaven. Before she met Eveylen and Nick Welch she was living in her car and studio. Personally, it was sad and embarssing. But, she needed to save the money, for other things.

But, finally here she was. A room, food daily, and all she had to do was take care of some kids. From what Nick had told her, there were three kids. JJ was the youngest only a small 5 years old. Grace or Gracie was only 9 and still a hyper active ball of energy. The oldest was Florence Welch. Nick hadnt said alot about her, but tears were in his eyes at the meantion of her name. 

Isabella had shrugged the tears off. Maybe a misunderstood child, or maybe somehow she was hurt. Isa didnt know, she would just have to wait and see what was so tearjerking about a 17 year old. 

Isabella pulled up to the Welch's house late Saturady evening. Only a small suitcase and the clothes on her back, she walked straight up to the large, brick, townhouse. Biting her lip, she rung the door bell. Voices whispered in the back of her mind, that this was a bad idea. It was her nerves, and still Isa stood there, hearing someone run down a staircase, opening the door. 

"Hello, Ms. Summers." Nick said, his salt and pepper hair dishevled. He was dressed up, suit and tie. 

"Please, call me Isa or at the very least Isabella." She relpied, stepping inside and gazing round the large building. To her right was the living room, and straight ahead was the kitchen. Hidden behind a curtain of beads, a large bedroom was kept away from prying eyes. Directly to the left was a wooden staircase, leading to what Isa assumed to be the kids bedrooms. 

"Well, Isabella. Florence is laying in bed upstairs. Gracie is watching TV down here. And well, JJ is asleep." Nick stated, fixing his collar and tie. 

"Nick, are you ready to leave? Suitcase ready?" Heels clicked down the stairs, followed by the sound of a dragging suitcase. A taller lady, dressed in a black dress, blonde bun. Fixing bobby pins into her hair, she kept walking, moving straight past Isa and towards Nick.

"Yea. I have everything, Evelyn." Nick said, kissing the woman's cheek. Evelyn paused, not even looking at Isabella. 

"Make sure Florence takes her pills. Dont let her out of this house, no parties, no drugs, other than her pills, and no alcohol, whatsoever. Introduce your self. And we'll be back in a couple days." Evelyn spoke quickly, stressed and ready to move. She spoke like she had said these directions multiple times to multiple people or different nannies. 

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Isa asked, her nerves building quickly, her heart picking up its pace. 

Nick sighed, looking at her. "You passed the interview, we trust you. We're going to marraige counesuling." With a sigh, Evelyn shouted an I love you to the kids, soon followed by Nick's shout of the same. 

Panice started to rise in Isa's chest as the two left, the door shutting suddenly. Bringing her straight back to realtity, that didnt seem go real.

"Are they gone?" Isa heard, a soft voice. British accent thick in her tone. Another ste of heels were soon clicking down the heels. Flaming red hair, emerald eyes, and a soft smile which turned into a sneer, seeing Isa. 

"Their gone." A louder voice said, coming from the living room. Isa only assumed it was Grace. So this is Florence, Isa said. She glanced her up and down, biting her lip. Flornece was beautiful, stunning almost. Nothing seemed to be hurting her, no visible damage. She seemed like every normal 17 year old girl going out, short dress, high heels, and makeup. 

"We got another, Gracie. Let's see how long she'll last." Florence said, the evil smirk and glint in her eye growing with ever second. Isa just stood there, the voices in her mind got louder. 

Yea, this was a bad idea.


	2. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa and Florence met, testing each others limits.

Isa sighed, looking up at Florence. The girl strode quickly down the steps. Heels clicking, Isa stepped back. Letting the younger girl walk past her. Isa followed, hearing keys jingle.

 

"Wait. Where do you think you're going?" Isabella asked, panic in her voice. She couldnt screw up this job. She couldnt. This was her one chance to actually make some money.

"Out." Florenec replied, rolling her eyes at Isa. 

"Yea. No." Isa said, grabbing the keys quickly from Florence's hands. Florence fought back, but Isa won, being the stronger of the two. 

"I might not be your mum or dad. But Im in charge." Isa said, a meanicing tone in her voice. Quickly she pocketed the keys, but that didnt stop Florence's hands from trying to grab them. Isa smacked them back, hearing a small giggle the two paused their arguement. 

"You two are funny. An old married couple. " A little blond child, spoke. All smiles and giggles, looking at the two. 

"I would never marry a person who I dwarf." Florence replied, swiping the keys from Isa, while she was in shock. 

 

Isa gasped, grabbing Florence's wrist hard. Florence winced and Isa's eyes went wide. She hadnt meant to hurt Florence. Florence suddenly straightened up, seeing Isa's eyes going wide. 

"Your mother and father told me to keep you inside." Isa said, glaring at Florence. Worry still showing in her face.

"My mum and dad dont control me." Florence said, tearing her arm from Isa. Before she could pull down her dresses sleeves, Isa's eyes saw the bandaids covering partsvof her wrists. 

"I do." Isa spoke, looking at Florence. Her chest heavy, knowing what Florence had done.

"Keep Flossie in. I miss my sister and she hasnt taken her meds." Grace spoke, looking at her sister, hope full blue eyes looked deep into Isa's soul. 

"No...You cant make me." Florence said, looking at the two. Isa just sighed, trying to order things out. She needed the job more than the girl to like her. 

"Upstairs and take your meds. No going out." Isa said, holding the keys tightly. 

Florence grumbled something under her breathe, grabbing to pills from a bottle. She swalloed them without water as she ran up to her room. She slammed the bathroom door shut, the sound waking JJ up. Isa heard small footsteps run down the steps and soon a small bundle of brown hair and green eyes were clutching onto her legs. 

"Gracie go get Flossie. She's locked in the bathroom again." JJ said, a few tears in his eyes. Isa could feel them on her legs. 

"She's gonna sneak out. Like usual." Gracie said, looking at Isa. Shit, Isa thought. 

This was, and still is a very, very bad idea.


	3. Tricks & Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella searches for Florence.

By the time Isabella broke down the bathroom door she was beyond pissed. Her first day at the only job she had, was going horribly. She sighed, her sides crippiling her. She shrugged it off, forcing her to keep going. She needed to find Florence now. 

The bathroom was all white and baby blue. Very small and cramped, almost to small for even Isabella. She gazed around, eyes darting to the open window. She peered down, the roof had a slant, letting someone easily climb down or up. But, that wasnt the only thing Isa noticed. As she walked towards the window, her left foot knockedtl the bathroom mat over. A small piece of tile was knocked loose. Small drops of blood lay around it.

Shit...Isa thought, picking up the tile. Underneath was a small yet very sharp knife. Clean, but still drops of blood decroated near by tiles. Large strips of gauze and bandaids were hidden along with a random assortment of pills. Isa recongized the ones she had given Florence to take ealier. She must have spit them out, Isa thought. 

The sun was slowly sinking off the horizon and Isa had lost a kid. She closed her eyes, her right side holding and clutching tightly to her side. The pain struck her hard, waves of sharp knives danced up and down her sides. Digging deeply into her, pouring her out for all to see with the tears in her eyes. She shook her head, she wasnt giving in. Not now. Not ever. Another sigh and she went downstairs. If Florence snuck out, she'd be back. Isabella was in no condition to go out and hunt a teen down. She needed to stay in and watch the two younger kids. She'd stay up and wait. 

 

*Five Hours Later*

 

It was one in the morning when Isa had heard Florence stumble in. Tired and sleeply eyes slowly burned with the anger from before, and soon Isa was upstairs. Florence was already in her room, collapsed on her bed. Isa shrugged, looking at the plain mattress that lay on the ground. The room was filled with paintings and art. Pillows, beads, and records were scattered across the floor. It didnt stop Isa. She was pissed. Shutting the door, Isa crossed the path of records and clothes to Florence. Isa could see Florence twitch in the moonlight. Her eyes were closed and she shook. Coughing, tears in her eyes. Isa's anger quickly faded into fear.

"Florence! A-Are you okay?!" Isa cried, sinking to Florence's level. Her eyes opened and Florence's chest heaved with each passing breathe. 

"P-Peachy..." She replied, looking at Isa. 

"What was that?!"

"I get that way when I...When I dont take my meds...I'll be fine. It happens with them sometimes too..." 

Isa glared at Florence. She was still angry, but she wanted Florence to be okay. Seeing her like this, was hard...

"You're grounded...Forever.." Isa said, sighing and shuddering. Her hand rubbing Flornece's shoulder. Florence nodded her head, seemilgy to tired to care. 

 

"I know..." Florence spoke softly, looking up at Isa. Her gleaming green eyes were emeralds in the moonlight. Isa just sighed, looking back at the poor girl. Something seemed off with her. And Isa needed to know more. But now, sleep seemed more important. Sure she was pissed, but Florence would be there in the morning. Or at least Isa hope she'd be. She shook her head softly and tried to stand. The pain shooting up and down her spine again. Worse this time. Fuck...Isa thought, more tears in her eyes. 

 

Now it was Florence's time to worry. "...Y-You okay?" She asked, her hand holding Bella's.

"N-No...I need...To lay d-down...Please..." 

Florence quickly moves Isabella gently onto the bed. Her head on the pillow, Florence wrapped her up in a blanket. Not knowing what to do for the poor girl, she just stared afterwards.

Isa sighed, the pain slowly letting up. She gazed at the girl, their hands hadnt left each other. 

"Sleep...." Isa responded. "We'll talk in the morning." Isa said, not knowing what else to say. The pain was sneaking up on her again and soon she was gone. Blacking out from the burning, itchingm scratching knives in her.


	4. Phase Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa and Florence talk about about themselves...And Isa sees the effects of Florence's condition...

Isa woke to Florence's red hair in her face. She sighed, moving the strands out of her eyes. "Dont leave.." She heard Florence mummur into her chest. Isa smiled and without thinking she kissed the top of Flo's head. She pulled away blushing and instantly regretting it. Flo didnt seem to notice or even mind. She just wrapped her arms around Isa's waist and held her close. 

Burying her head into Isa's chest, Florence softly hummed. "Time Warp? From the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Isa spoke, not above a whisper. Florence nodded and kept humming. The words coming out like second nature. "Lets do the time wrap again.."

Isa giggled, the laugh turning into a snort. Which caused Florence to laugh even harder. They laughed until they're sides hurt. Isa winced but she couldnt help the smile that lit up her face. Something about her, Isa thought. 

Florence moved gently. Her hand grazing over Isa's stomach. Isa winced, and pull away. But, it was to late. Florence felt sitches and marks.

"If I may ask, what's wrong?" Florence spoke. One arm around Isa, propping herself up on it. She looked down at Isa, emerald eyes filled with curiousity. 

"I...Let's just say, you're not the only one with problems..." Isa replied, pulling her shirt down so she wont see anything else. "Also," Isa contunied, "You're grounded. You'll stay in this house with me. Until you're my age." 

"Bollocks." Florence said, glaring at Isa. "You know what, I'll stay in here if...You tell me what's topsy turnvy in your body." 

Isabella grumbled and sat up. "Fine. But, I get to ask you questions..." 

Florence nodded her head, yes. The two laid on Flo's bed. Isa propped on pillows. Florence shivering, buried under blankets.

"You first." Bella said, stealing a blanket from Flo.

"What' your real name?" Flo shifted, as she said those words. Eyes never leaving Isa.

"Isabella Summers. Its not my full name, but it will do. Call me Bella or at the very least Isa."

Florence nodded and it was Isa's turn.

"Umm...Hmmm...Are you a lezzie?" Isa paused and smirked at Flo. Whom had turned bright red. "I wont care if you are a lesbian, Flo. Just curious."

"No...I mean...I like girls. And boys...Umm...Just..."

"You're bi?"

"A tad bisexual, yes." Florence chuckled. "You're the first person Ive came out to you know? Its just a tad easier with you. Dont know why, but you make it easier to breathe, Isa."

Isabella blushed and grabbed Flo's hand. "Ditto, darling. Now fire away."

"I can already tell you're a lesbian. You havent been able to keep your eyes off me. But, do tell...Why are there stitches?" 

Isa snorted again as she laughed.

"Well, first off. You caught me. A lesbain I am..But, the stitches are...Well...I know you have an illness. Of some kind...I have one to..."

"And? Come on girlie, spit it out."

Isa paused, and looked at the duvet. Should she tell her? It would make life hard...But, Florence is going to speak about herself...Isa decided. She'd say it. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Florence grabbed Isa's hand and held it tight.

"It cant be worse...Than mine..." Florence said, her other hand wiping Isa's tears away.

"C-Cancer..." 

 

Florence paused, not hearing Isa correctly.

"Pardon?"

"I have s-stage four intestianl cancer, Florence..." Isa pulled her legs closer. Wrapping her arns around herself. She held herself close. Tears fell onto the bed. Soon Florence had her Isa cuddled tight and close. She didnt know what to do except hold Bella. 

It struck a chord with Florence. Her own illness was taking control over herself. And to have someone else known what it was like to...To slowly die...It was almost reassuirning in an almost sick way.

"I have Duncan Muscle Disorder...Its fatal as well darling..." Florence kissed Isa cheek and held her close. The two snuggled. Stitches pressed against Florence's side and the two felt like they were almost attached. They stayed like that the rest of the day, until Isa had the heart to get up and shut off the light. Coming back into bed. The two pretended to sleep, trying comfort the other.


	5. WheelChair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an accident. And Isabella gets an email from her doctor.

When Isabella awoke, Florence was snuggling her. Dye red hair covered and hid her face. Isa could feel the fragile girl's chest inflat and deflat with each passing second. Isa matched her pattern of breathe, sighing as she kissed the top of Flo's head. Isa's mind soon began to wander, like it normally did. 

She remebered what Florence had said. Duncan Muscle Disorder. She had heard about it before. When she was at the hosptail, she shared a room with a teenage boy going through the same diesase. He didnt make it out, like she did. She watched him slowly lose memories, feeling and control of his movements. Soon, he was in a wheelchair. Than stricken to his bed. Until, he died in his mother's arms.

She couldnt even fathom that is girl was going through this. She seemed normal, she moved normally, and seemed to remeber everything fine. But, it will get worse. Isa reminded herself. She didnt want to watch this girl suffer, to cry and watch herself fade into nothing. 

Tears in her eyes, Isa moved, shifting the bed slightly. She knew what she had to do. She needed to get Florence her medicine. 

She shifted from under Florence. Moving and sneaking under her. She placed a pillow about her own size in Florence's arms. She held it tight, snuggling against it. As quietly as Isabella could she made her way down the staircase. 

Hunting for the pills, she heard the TV on. Peering into the living room she saw Gracie and JJ watching TV, eating cereal. Again, she began searching for the meds. It wasnt until she heard the shake of a pill bottle, she had found them, in Grace's hands. 

"Did Flossie take her pills yeterday?" Gace asked, tossing her the perscription. "No...She spit them out.." Isa replied, honestly.

"Not that bull again..." JJ said, stepping into the room. 

"What do you mean?" Isa questioned.

JJ sat his empty bowl of Lucky Charms into the sink, filling it with water. "She used to spit them out all the time...Than they put her in the hosptial. She couldnt move, barely breathe. I swear, sometimes she's the dumbest person I know." 

Isabella shuddered. She would be fired, and worse Flo might not make it out of that room again. She turned, ready to force the pills down Flo's throat, when she heard the scream.

Florence cried, screaming as she tripped and fell down the stairs. Step after step she fell. Landing hard, bloody and brusied. The group ran to her. Isa had tears in her eyes, picking up Flo. JJ called 911. Flo was knocked out clean.

A couple hours later, Grace, JJ, and Isabella were still right by Florence's side. She was still under, waking up a few times. Only to be crying and shouting in pain. She had shattered her right arm. She had no feeling in her legs and it seemed she had chipped three teeth.

Her parents were to far away to come back in time. They trusted Isa enough to take care of her. But, still Isabella held Flo's hand, while she was under. JJ asleep snuggled against Grace on the small sofa in their room. 

The door creaked open and a deep voice spoke soft enough to not wake the children, but loud enough to startle Isa. "Ms. Summers...May I speak to you?" Isabella stood, making her way to Florence's doctor, Dr. Sims.

Sims wad tall, jet black hair, with olive skin. For such a young doctor he seemed stressed, and looked alot older than he was.

"I...I dont know how to say this..." He began, "But, her fall.....Her muscles torn beyond ger repair...The sperated...She wont w-walk again..." He said, tears in his eyes. Isa could almost feel her heart shatter. She whimpered and bit her lips together. Silent tears fell and she shuddered, not caring what else he said. Inside the room, Florence was still asleep. A smile on her face. 

Isa's phone beeped but she ignored it. Silently Isa laced her fingers with Florence's, laying down on a chair. Little did Isa know, her doctor had texted her something that would chabge her life. The text read, 'Scans came back negative. You should be back to stage 0 or stage 1 in a couple months.' Isa was to live.


	6. Keep Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short, very sad chapter. Sorry, but this story only has like 3 chapters left. Soooooo....It just gets worse. If you wanna makr it worse listen to Nothing Left To Say Now, by Imagine Dragons.

It was about 2:30 when Florence woke up in a cold sweat. She groaned, the feeling of crying still washing over her. The pain wasnt that bad, but she knew where she was. Back at Camden's one and only hospital.

She grinded her teeth together. Look where you are. Why cant you just leave already? Its hard enough with you here. Florence thought, the pale gown she had on, nor hiding any of her old scars that lined up and down her wrists.

In the dim moonlight that shown through the window she could make out the body of Isabella. She was curled up in a ball, snoring and drooling. Florence couldnt help but smile, but it quickly faded. She dosnt care about you, you're making it worse. Florence thought again, scolding herself. 

She sat up, finally being able to. As quietly as possible she grabbed the IV that was in her right arm. Yanking it out she bit back a cry. She didnt have any idea where she was going but she needed to be out of this horrible place. To be home or out partying. Just anything, to numb the pain. 

Using the feeling she still had in her thighs, she quickly swung her legs over. That's when Isa heard her. "Florence?" She asked, grabbing Florence's shoulder. "H-Hey...Isabella..." Flornece spoke, not abovr a whisper.

"What are you doing? You...I...Just dont, you're hurt." Isa said, not having enough courage to tell her the truth. "Im fine, Isa...Just let me go...Everyone else has..Please..." Florence said, picking at the sitches on her arm.

"Florence fuckin Welch, I swear...Stop talking like this..."

"Why? Why shouldnt I?"

"B-Because you have a fam-" Isa said, but Florence cut her off short. Isa could slowly hear her breaking down.

"I have a family...W-Who needs to let me go....Ive t-tried. And I just...."

"You've tried what, Flo?" Isa asked, looking at Florence's flaming red hair. In the moonlight she seemed even paler, ghostly almost.

 

"I tried killing myself, Bella...What are you dense? I cut, drink, do drugs. I do what I want because I just want to die already!" Florence shouted, breaking down. She was mess. "I dont want to d-die like this! I dont deserve love, or stitches, or you...I-Im horrible...I guess that's why Im dying....Im just a burden. Easier gone...A we-"

"Fuckin shut up, Welch." Isa cut her off. Tears in her own eyes, Isa felt her makeup start to run.

"Y-You are a child. Not older than 18 and already almost on her deathbed...So please, dont tell me you dont deserve love...You are amazing. Beautiful, and you are kind...Just because you made a few bad choices dosnt make you any less..."

More tears and Florence cried, sobbing, shaking, and bawling until there wasnt anything left. Finally, Isa had had enough with this. She wrapped her arms round Florencecs waist and held her close. "You deserve these sititches to fix your arm...You get a wheelchair when it gets hard to walk...And you get love, beacause you are so strong..."

 

Florence moved her head slightly, only inches from Isa's lips. They sighed, breathing in each others breathes.

"Y-You dont hate me for my scars? O-Or my behaivor?" 

"Your scars are beautiful...I dont want you to make anymore...But, I want you to know that they dont matter. Cuts are cuts...Scars are scars and you, the real you. This, " Isa gently traced Florence's wrists. "This, isnt you...This," She pressed her hand against Flo's chest. Feeling her heart pound. "That's you..." 

 

Florence felt more tears and she leaned in. Lips met lips for a couple seconds before Florence pulled away. "I-I...Im sorry, I just...I didnt me-" Florence was intruppted by the lights turning on, and Florence tried to stand. 

She just fell. Crashing hard her stutches were loose and she couldnt move her legs. Crying out in more pain, doctors flooded the lit room and about an hour later, Florence was back under. Isa just watching her softly, still holding her hand. 

"I didnt mind it.." Isa finally spoke up. Pressing her lips agsinst Florence's once more. Florence just smiled in her drug induced sleep. "I hope you do that agin when you wake up. You kiss leave me breatheless, babe.." Isa spoke, tracing Flo's palm with her finger


	7. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and Isabella talk. Cute Chapter.

"I really do love birds." Florence said, smiling as she looked out the window. Isa just chuckled smiling as she brought Florence the cup of tea she had wanted.

"Why?" Isa asked, as Florence sipped her tea. Together the two sat on Flo's hospital bed. After Florence had broken down the two seemed to be closer than ever before. Holding each other close, Isa hadnt left the room.

"They can go wherever they want. They arent complety free. Too fast for freedom." Flornece said, smiling as she said those last words. Isa just roled her eyes playfully, still holding Flo's hand. 

"I am really going to miss walking though. " Florence said, finally. Trying to to sound to depressed. Shr played it off like it was a bad joke. Isa just shuddered and held Florence's hand tighter.

"So, Flornece. What did you want to do?" Isa asked, knowing that Flo was feeling better ever since she had woken up from her sleep.

"I really wanna sing. Like badly." She replied, smiling at Isa. Isa just chuckled, "Every girl wants to sing."

"Well, I can sing pretty damn good, Summers."

"Prove it Welch."

"Oh you're so on. "


	8. Cosmic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schedule For Updating.
> 
> Wednesday - FATM React To...
> 
> Thursday - Lungs
> 
> Friday - Far To Young To Die
> 
> Saturday - ColdHearted
> 
> Sunday - Pure Freakin Trash
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, Ive been gone so long. Im moving and finals. But, Im free now!

They didnt have to leave the room to write the song. Isa hummed softly. They each had a scarp of paprt along with a pencil or pen. 

Florence chuckled, drawing something. Isa sighed, looking up at her. A sly smirk lit up her face and she paused. "What ya drawing there, Welch?" She spoke, trying to sneak a peek at the drawing. Florence just chuckled and moved away, hiding the drawing.

Isa just laughed as Florence fake pouted. "Oh come on darling. Let me see. " Florence just shook her head, still smiling as she turned the paper around. It was a heart with her and Isacs name in it. Isabella couldnt help but blush. She smiled and kissed Flo's cheek. 

Her pale face lit up with rosy blush. "God. You're to sweet." Florence said, smiling and bluhing more. The two sighed, happily laughing a bit. "So, than. If Im so sweet are you gonna write a song about me?" 

Florence chuckled a bit and laughed. "Sure angel. Anything for you. " She stared into Isa's eyes, begining to write down words. The way the blue lit up, seemed to be like a sky. Light shined on them and she smiled. Falling stars. 

After a while, the song was done and Isa blushed reading the poetry. "Its amazing...Now, can you sing?" 

Florence just nodded, cracking her knuckles. "Now, I kinda have a rockstar quality voice. So, try to keep your pants on. " Florence said, coughing and getting ready.

Isa just sighed, laughing a bit more. Florence hummed, a coughed. She started out slowly. Singing, right off the notes. As she started, Isa straightened up. Looking at Flo. Every word more intoxicating than the last. She smiled and hugged Florence when she was done.

"Holy hell, Welch...You can sing.." 

Florence just smiled. "I know."


	9. Hidden Kisses (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Ive been gone. Ive been having a few problems with relationships, my side, and Ive just been depressed. But, this isnt about me. Its story time.

Days slowly turned to weeks, and Florence was doing better day by day. She'd eat more, laugh more, and just smile. Isa and her had kissed more, becoming a couple in a few days. Florence felt love that she had never felt before. 

She felt complete. So happy, she could fly away. The feeling made her smile and laugh a bit. Since Florence was doing so well, Isa had left for the day. Going to a job interview at a local radio station. Florence missed her, but she'd see her when she got back.

The clock struck 9 PM and Florence had just finsished her food. Sitting the empty tray of what used yo be mashed potatoes onto the bedside table. 

Isa should be here soon, Florence thought. She giggled softly thinking of the cuddles and the kisses the would share in bed tonight.

"Hey babe. I home." Isa said, opening the hospital door and kissing Florence's head. She walked straight past the tv to sit in the recliner by Florence. Within seconds there hands were interlinked and Florence could barely contain herself.

"Umm...How'd it go? Tell me." Florence said, turning off the tv. Isa smiled and turned to face Florence. 

"I got the job. The guy is retiring. So, I got it. And I may have recorded that tiny little song we wrote. So, I might be able to sneak it in." 

Florence smiled so big. Her teeth showing as she almost exploded with happiness. 

"Oh my god! I srsly fuckin love you Isabella Summers!" She said, kissing her hard. Isa sighed, kissing back. Her hands on each side of her face. 

They kissed softer, pressing closer. They hadnt ever made out before, and this was as far as they had ever went. When Isa felt Florence's tounge tease her lips open, she just held in a moan and let her in. The two kissed hungrily.

Soft moans fell into the air. Isa's hands struggled to stay still and Florence's were already on Isa's ass. When Isa's hand met Florence's upper thigh, Florence pulled away and sighed happily. Moaning a bit. Her eyes closed and she just sighed.

"Hospital, Florence. Hospital." 

Flo just grumbled as Isa moved her hand away. "I could be quiet. Please. Please dear god I want to celebrate. "

Isa sighed and looked at her. Florence was needy, and a fair bit childish sometimes. But, Isa loved it. Florence put on her puppy dog eyes and Isa just stood, covering up the camera with a jacket. She locked the door and turned off the lights before running back to Florence.

"You're lucky that you're sexy and freakin hot as hell when you beg." Lips met lips and Isa's hand was already on Flo's thigh. Soft moans and Isa scraped down her stomach.

"Oh come on Isa. We all know who's in charge." Florence said, smiling a bit at her. She grabbed the nape of Isa's neck and pulled her down to kiss. "Touch me, Bella. Be a good girl for me." Florence said, and Isa just moaned at the words.

Flo was a young girl, taking control of a much more expreinced girl. If Florence wanted Isa to touch her. Oh Isa would. But, she'd make her scream. 

Quicker than she could think, Florence felt two fingers press flat on her clit. Rubbing as hard and as fast as possible. It wasnt fair. Florence rocked her hips and moaned. Crying out for realse. 

"Fuck...Such a good girl. All mine...Goddamn it. Please just -" Florence stopped crying out when she felt Isa slip a finger in. She cried out and thank god for Isa's lips. They fought for dominace, Florence crying out for more.

When Flo came it wad loud and long. Isa had yo cover her mouth with her arm. Isa pulled out and licked her fingers a bit. Sighing Florence lookes at her. God, she wanted her so badly.

Flo's hands shakily played with the hem of Isa's shirt when Isa stopped her. "Sleep babe. Please. You can do whatever you want to me tommrow. "

With that in mind Isa stood, Florence having a smile on her face. She closed her eyes. Hearing the door unlock, her jacket taken down. The be shifted and Florence drifted off to sleep, Isa's warm body next to her.


	10. FIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter....Sorry guys...Had to do it...

Florence awoke to an empty hospital bed, a post it note on her nose. She smiled at it, sun lighting up the room. Quickly she pulled it off and she read the scribbled black ink that scrawled its way across the page. 

It was Isa of course. Her hand writing needed so much work. Florence sighed, knowing what she would be doing with Isa when she got back. The note read that it was her first day at work. Florence smiled happily, reading the last part. 

"I love you too, Machine." Flo mumbled to the open air. She felt like she was flying. Everything seemed so grounded, but she was just made of bubbles. Flying higher and higher until it didnt matter.

Butterflies fluttered around in her cheast and stomach only to be realsed in a small squeal of pure joy. She was in love. The tiny squeal echoed into her bubbling belly laughter.

That's when it started hurting. Her ribs started hurting. Her laughter stopped and she gently pressed her fingers against the side of her ribs that hurt. She winced, feeling it grind against her side.

When she pulled her hand away, she saw the blood on the tips of her fingers. Quicker than ever before she pressed the nurses' call button. Florence's breathing grew quicker her cheast heaving up and down. She didnt want to look at her side. But, she knew it was bad.

As the nurse and doctor rushed in, Florence's vision grew hazy. Tears streamed down her face, the room spinning. Blurring into nothing until it was all black and Florence had passed out.

"And that's the show. We hoped you all enjoyed my first day. I'll be switching off with Rob and you all can get your fix of his crappy rock picks." Isa said, taking off her headphones.

Rob gently punched her as Isa clocked out. "Its true, Robby boy. " She said before leaving. So excited to see Florence. The drive to the hospital wasnt that long. But, Isa felt like it was forever. 

She sprinted upstairs to Flo's room, happy to spend the day with her. What she saw, made her scream. Florence was passed out, three ivs in her arms. Blood was drenched on her left side of her hospital gown.

Her doctor, moved Isa to sit down. "She...Is she..." Isa was in tears, looking at Florence. "She's in alot of pain...She is past stage three of her diease..Isabella, we dont know if she'll wake up..."

Isa thought she heard her heart break. Tears fell and she was gone. Her heart shattered. The pieces were scratching and cutting at her cheast. More tears fell, and Isa felt like she could fill the room.

"She needs you...Stage four is coming soon...We can tell..." The doctore said, leaving, trying to give Isa and Florence her space. 

Isa walked over to Florence with shaky legs. Her hand held Flo's as she sat down. Nuzzling her again. "I-I love you, Robot..." Isa kissed her cheek and Flo groaned.

Her eyes fluttered open and her breathing grew more rapid. Flo's eyes filled with tears and she cried. She was in so much pain.

"I got you..I have you, baby girl." Isabella held her. Never letting her go. For the.next hour or so Florence faded in and out. Her body stopped shaking and her breathing grew more shallow. She was barely hanging on.

"Please...Please stay with me...I cant be without you..." Bella spoke, kissing Florence hard once more. Flo barely kissed back, but she still smiled at Isa after the kiss.

 

"Wait..I-I have our song.." Isabella scrambled for her phone, putting on the recording. Florence's beautiful voice filled the room as Florence opened her eyes.

A falling star  
Fell from your heart  
And landed in my eyes

"No more falling stars..." Florence said, wiping away Isabella's tears.

"I-I love you Robot...More than anything.." Isa stammered, crying hard. Her cheast was heaving and she could barely get the words out before she felt even more broken than before.

"I love you too, Machine." Flo said, her breathing slowing down even more until it was barely auible. The song slolwy started to finsih up when she flatlined. There hands interlocked. Never letting the other go.


End file.
